Rekindling past relationships
by everfaraway
Summary: 3 yrs after Doma, the Doma boys get back 2gether. re-load
1. Chapter 1

Rekindling Past Relationships

Author: I don't own these guys or anything else mentioned. Set several years after the fall of Doma.

The pain was there, huddled away in his heart, making it's presense know when it felt it needed to. Now apparently was one of those times. Valon doubled over his yellow motorcycle, forehead againest the gas tank. _"I swear it gets bloody worse every time." _he thought. The pain had him immobile and he was grateful that he had pulled over before hand. Cars slowed, but no one really caring enough to stop to and see if he was alright. _"I need to find Raph and Allister. Crikey they might even be having this too."_ he thought.

Rapheal lay on his side, back againest the wall. His blue eyes were glazed from the pain racking his body. If anyone on the ship found out he was hurting, they try to get him to see a doctor. But no doctor could help his suffering and if he was right, Valon and Allister's as well. _"We were addicted to the power of the seal and now we're paying for it."_ he thought. And then as the pain began to loosen it's grip he began to ask the same questions he always did. Where the others holding out as well as he was? Had they taken a guess at what was causing it? And now, was his green and silver bike okay down below?

"Young man?"

Allister's eyes fluttered open to look at the flight attendant.

"Can I get you something?" she asked, worry on her face.

"No I'm fine. I don't like landings very much." he lied.

She smiled and nodded.

_"People are so easy to lie to. I hate to do it, but I guess I have to."_ he thought. After getting inside he splashed water on his face in the bathroom. The other men ignored him for the most part, feeling themselves too good to talk to him. _"Who cares. I need to find them and see what's going on."_ he thought.

"Where did you fly from?" the man to his left asked.

"The U.S." he said.

"Need a taxi?" he asked.

"Got my own ride." he said, thinking his red-orange bike was probably unloaded by now.

Mai leaned with her back againest the counter as she talked to Serenity.

"Will you take me out on your bike sometime Mai?" the red head asked.

"I don't think Joey would like that idea very much." she said.

"I can convince him." she told her.

"I bet you could." she muttered. Her attention went to the door as she heard a motorcycle stop outside. It wasn't an engine she really knew but one that sounded familiar. A minute later, a young man walked in, still glancing at her bike. He was tall, skinny with grey eyes and red hair.

_"I don't remember what color her bike was."_ Allister thought as he pulled off his shades. The bell above the door chimed as he walked inside. He glanced around before his gaze settled on two figures at the counter. One was a red head, probably a teenager still, with brown eyes. But the other, with blonde hair and violet eyes, was her.

"Serenity? Can you give us a few minutes hun?" she asked. The teen looked at him with curious eyes and then at her, before she walked off. He approached slowly, unsure how to handle this woman.

"Allister?" she asked.

"Yeah, you're Mai." he said. She nodded, glad that he knew her name.

"Did you get back okay?" he asked. Mai nodded again, taking him in. Last time she saw him, he wore a half tank top, tight jeans, long gloves and a trenchcoat. He still wore the tight jeans and a trench, but now he wore a short sleeve. He had left the elbow high gloves and the malice that was in his eyes somewhere behind him.

Another motorcycle, louder than either of theirs, idled and then fell quiet outside.

"I think it's Raph." Allister whispered. On cue the big blonde came in, his eyes falling on them almost immediately.

"Allister." he said.

He smiled and said, "Hey Raph." Mai nodded to the man that she hadn't listened to or liked before.

"How are you? Both of you?" he asked.

"Alright." she said.

"Better than I used to be." the red head agreed. A door opened behind them.

"Hey Mai, who ya talking... to?" Joey stared at them, eyes wide.

"You're.." he began, before he was cut off.

"His ex co-workers." Allister said. Nobody seemed to want to say the name of the youngest biker.

"Have you seen him?" Mai asked. Raph began to shake his head when they heard another roar from outside.

Valon pulled to a stop next to trio of bikes. One was red, another red-orange and the last green and silver. He stared at them and then like he was looking into the past, he saw their riders. Mai was almost to the point that he could see through her, sitting side-straddle on her bike waiting. Allister, a bit more solid, got up and headed for the door of the shop, staring at the red bike as he did. Raph, almost solid enough to touch, looked at the bikes and then turned to go inside. "Bloody hate that." he muttered. Shaking his head, he followed in the trio's footsteps. The bell above the door jingled as he walked inside. Four sets of eyes, not three, were staring at him. But he couldn't help but return their stares.

Mai, Raph, Allister and Joey couldn't take their eyes from him. His more noticable cheekbones and jaw line were just the start. He had slimmed down a little; his muscles strung like cords under his skin. The tank top he wore with leather pants showed him for the handsome devil he was. Mai hadn't changed, except that she now wore jeans and a short sleeve shirt instead of a corset and short shorts. Joey, like Valon, had lost whatever fat seemed to remain on him. He was taller than him and Mai now, standing close to what Allister did. The blonde too wore a tank top that showed his muscular frame and jeans that nicely accented it too. Rapheal had cut his sideburns and grew his hair out to wear it in a ponytail. He wasn't an less muscular or intimidating that he had ever been and he hadn't changed what he wore. Allister had put on a bit more muscle which fitted his lean frame nicely. His hair was longer, but not as long as Raph's.

Valon: Hey I'm bloody hot!

Author: Yeah you are.


	2. Chapter 2

RPR Prt. 2

Author: No own. Except for Fox, but she's there to kill space.

None of them seemed to know what to do. Mai and Joey hadn't really expected to see the trio of bikers again. Raph, Allister and Valon hadn't planned what they would do or say when they found each other.

"So, how ya been mates." the aussie said, breaking the silence.

"Not bad. What about you?" Joey asked sitting on the counter.

"About as good as I look, I guess." he said, winking at Mai.

"You're still cocky Valon." Allister said.

"Coming from a bloak who wore a sports bra that's funny." the brunette teased.

"It was _**not **_a sports bra!" he snapped. Mai laughed and Joey got up to head into the house.

"I'll catch up with ya later Valon. My sister's staying for a couple of days." he said.

"Is your sister that little red head who was talking to Mai?" Allister asked. He looked back and nodded.

"Take care of her, you'll be fighting boys off with sticks before long." he told him.

"I already am and their names are Duke and Tristan." he called, going back upstairs. Raph shook his head and chuckled softly.

"So where did you go after we woke up?" Valon asked, sitting on the counter.

"I rode around for a while, then flew back here to Japan. I kept to myself for a few weeks before I bumped into Tea and Serenity while I was out shopping." Mai admited.

"You didn't have to, you know." he told her. Raph and Allister slipped around the counter and upstairs.

"Hey, what are you guys doing up here?" Joey asked. Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Serenity and Solomen looked up.

"Mai and Valon are catching up in the shop and we decided to leave them alone." Allister said.

"You guys worked for Dartz. Taking people's souls." Tristan accused.

"Hey man, leave 'em alone. Dartz had 'em brainwashed, just like with that spirit in the Millenium Rod and Marik." Joey told hm.

"We're not going to deny what we did and we don't expect everyone to forgive us." Raph muttered. A faint glow radiated from the couch and where Yugi had been, the pharoh now sat. He got up, slidding past Tea to stand in front of the ex-Doma members.

"Forgiveness is not something easily given for crimes of the past. But it is easily given to those who were misled." he told them. Raph nodded, understanding the cryptic wording.

"What'd he say?" Tristan asked.

"He forgave them Tristan." Tea said.

"They can come around just like the rest of us." Joey agreed.

"Mai, I gotta know love. When you said, that ya didn't want me, was it the power of the seal talking?" Valon whispered.

Mai sighed and said, "No, it wasn't. You're a great guy: good looking, loyal, funny. I adore you as a friend, but I can't say I love you and not be lieing." He swallowed hard to try to dislodge the lump forming in his throat.

"It Wheeler?" he asked.

"It's not anybody, I just don't feel like I can be in love." she admited.

He lowered his head as hot tears pricked the corner of his eyes. The next thing he felt were her arms around his shoulders. "I'm sorry Valon." she breathed, kissing his forehead.

Valon flinched away from her and she released him. The bell over the door rang and she was gone.

Allister sat on the stairs with only the door between him and the shop. Not normally one to be nosey, he had left the room after the pharoh had forgiven them out of worry for Valon. Mai's bike roared away, heading who knows where. All conversation upstairs had stopped and he knew they had heard it too. Raph opened the door above him and raised an eyebrow. The red head gave him a look before going into the shop. "Valon." he whispered. The aussie didn't notice him until he leaned againest the counter beside him. His blue eyes were tear filled.

"How long ya been there mate?" he whispered.

"A couple of seconds, but I heard everything from the stairs." Allister admited.

"Oh bloodly hell." he murmured as he rested his head in his hands. The red head slid his arm around Valon's shoulders.

"Shhh. I know how it feels, how much it hurts." he told him.

Raph leaned againest the wall. He could hear Valon's sobs, but was very curious about what Allister had said. _"How does he know how that feels? Seeing someone you love leave?"_ he thought.

"After I woke up in the hospital, I left for the country where I had been born to see if I could find my brother Mikey. The country was at peace and everything was so different than what I remembered. The cities were rebuilt and a memorial had been set up for all the people who died during the war." the red head began. The austrailian's sobs quieted as he listened. "I searched for my brother, asking around at all the orphanages and relief centers, but no one had seen him. The first few weeks all I did was look, until I met the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my life. She said she was from America and was there to get away from home. I told her I was from there and hadn't been home in a long time. It was match made in either heaven or hell, I never figured out or cared which. She was short and skinny with long flame red hair, long legs and amazing dark green eyes. Just as short tempered as she was beautiful. I fell in love at first sight." he said.

Raph smiled and thought, _"Lovestruck. That's amusing."_

Valon had a good image of the woman in his head and understood why the other man had fallen so in love.

"Fox was everything I had ever wanted. She listened when I wanted to talk, rode around on my bike with me and made me feel amazing. We both got jobs and had an apartment together. I even found myself forgetting about everything I had ever done for Dartz. Until the day it all came crashing down around me." he said. The aussie remained quiet, lost in flickers of Allister and his beautiful red haired ex. He could see them as if the words had triggered his new found talent to look into the past. One second them curled up a couch, the next him waving an oven mitt over a burnt meal while she laughed, her with her arms around his waist as they rode through the city. He shut his eyes on the next image, him asleep on his back with her on her side, one arm around his waist.

"_Yuck."_ he thought, but found that he wanted him to continue.

Allister glanced at Valon's clearing eyes and knew that he had accidently talked pic-tures into the aussie's head. It was a strange talent he had discovered, shortly after the time his story ended. "Then one morning I woke up with an empty spot next to me. She had left, took all her clothes and didn't leave a note. I went and asked if anyone had seen her at the restaurant where she worked. They said she had turned in her two week notice and the day before had been her last. One of the other waitress' told me that she had gotten really flirtly with one guy who came in to see her every day. I found a few guys who knew him and found out that he told them that he was skipping town with his red haired girlfriend. After that I sold the apartment and headed back to the US." he muttered.

"Aww mate. I'm sorry." Valon said. The red head lowered his head as the aussie hugged him.

Author: Non yaoi


	3. Chapter 3

RPR prt. 3

Author: Everyone belongs to whoever made them. As does Behind Blue Eyes.

A bit later, Valon watched Allister leave. _"Bloody strange, the one I always fought with is the one who got it."_ he thought as he shut his eyes. A shadow fell over him and he cracked an eye open to look at Rapheal. " 'ello mate." he said. The big blonde raised an eyebrow which made Valon curious. Then as he watched, he went to the door and paused in the doorway. "A'right I get the picture." the aussie said. They went outside, climbed on their bikes and Valon let Raph lead him through town. Eventually they ended up a very familiar pier. "It figures don't it, this is the place where we met Wheeler and the rest of 'em." the brunette whispered.

"Where the most dangerous paths we ever took began." Raph said. Valon blinked his big blue eyes at him but the other man didn't meet his gaze, which was very odd for him. The blonde was far too intimidating a figure to need to keep his eyes cast down.

"You've got somesort of bloody talent too don't ya." the aussie guesed.

"Yes. We used the seal so long that it left us with strange gifts. And we were so addicted to it's power that we're suffering from it now." Rapheal told him.

Valon settled on a crate, cross-legged and muttered, "I think I was using the seal for alot longer than you bloaks. When I was in jail, they gave me a deck and said to channel me emotions into that. They gave me a shard of the stone and sent me out to duel. I was still just a kid then." he admited.

"What can you do?" the blonde asked.

"It's bloody weird. If I concentrate of a place for long enough, I can see things. Like things that happened in the past." he said.

"How do you see them?" Raph asked.

"Like when I was outside the gameshop. I saw you, Allister and Mai go inside. I could almost see through Mai, Allister was a bit more solid and you looked like you were real, but you weren't." Valon said.

"You see apparitions of the past." Raph muttered.

Allister leaned back againest a crate, listening to their conversation. It was strange hearing the two of them talk so easily to each other, but somehow it make sense when he thought about it. Raph had always tried to keep track of the aussie while he just pushed him away. His icey heart and short temper had made him lash out at the brunette and that in turn had made him strike back. It reminded him of a song he had heard once or twice called Behind Blue Eyes.

"Nobody bites harder in their anger." he muttered.

"Allister!" He tensed, the hair on the back of his neck going on end.

Valon watched as the red head stepped around another stack of crates. "How did you know?" he asked Rapheal.

"I can sense people when they are around me." he told him. Allister lowered his head sheepishly and came over.

"We'll have to learn not to try to sneak up on you." he whispered.

The blonde nodded and asked, "What about you?"

He leaned back and said, "I can talk images into people's minds. Usually I do it by accident, like I did with Valon."

The brunette's eyes widened and he gasped, "That's why I saw you and yer ex-girl."

He nodded and muttered, "I'm trying to control it, but I can't."

"Be careful what you say." Valon suggested.

"I don't really even talk that much." he admited.

"So now that we're all here, what do you say we stick around? Get a place of our own?" the brunette asked.

"Buy a house here in town and move in together?" Allister asked.

"Yeap, with a big garage so we can work on our bikes. It'd be just like before ye know." he said.

"I did see a place for sell on the way to the Game Shop." Rapheal told them.

"Was it big?" the aussie asked.

"Big enough." he said.

"Let's go look at it." Allister suggested.

A couple of weeks later, Mai stopped her bike. "So this is it." she said, looking up at the house. It was two stories plus an attic, with a massive porch and second floor balconies. The garage door was open and she could see Valon changing something on his bike. It was tempting to go inside to see him, but she thought better of it. _"It's still too soon. I tried to let him down gently but he took it harder than I thought." _she thought, kick-starting her bike. It roared beneath her and she did a u-turn, heading back the way she came.

"Who was that?" Allister asked, coming into the garage.

"What do ya mean?" Valon muttered.

"In the street. I heard a bike stop right outside and then take off again." he told him. The aussie sighed and leaned back to peer into the street. After a few seconds, he saw a seemingly solid Mai pull to a stop. She had stopped at a spot where she could have easily seen into the garage without being seen. Her mouth moved, but he couldn't hear the words then she kickstarted her motorcycle, u-turned in the street and took off. He shook head to clear the images.

"So?" the red head asked.

"It was Mai." he whispered. Allister raised an eyebrow. Valon didn't speak again, instead returning to his motorcycle. Another roar broke the silence and Rapheal pulled in. He took off his helmet and glanced at them. Valon didn't meet his eyes but Allister did and silently told him everything.

The blonde regarded Valon. He was hurt from learning that Mai didn't want him and needed time to get over her. It was hard to forget how he had tried so hard several years ago to make her understand how much he cared. He and Allister hadn't wanted her around and made no mystery of it. Her hatred for following orders, one track mind and even that hair flip of hers had worn at their tempers. Desperately he had wanted to seal her soul away and Allister had no doubt constantly felt the urge to strangle her. But Valon loved her or felt maybe it had just been a sort of kinship, similar to what the three of them felt. They were cast out into the world to fend for themselves and became angry, lonesome and only able to see the wrong people could do. But that had change several years ago when they had their eyes opened by Kaiba, Joey and the Pharoh. Now they were an unusual family, a trio of young men drawn together by the pain in their past and quite ready to face the future.

Author: I was begged to continue this & I may, may not. Thanks 4 the reviews!


End file.
